


Make Me Lighter

by ActualHurry



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Renegade reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualHurry/pseuds/ActualHurry
Summary: Drifter helps Shin work it out.





	Make Me Lighter

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, this is based on a comic/concept by @clashingshaders on Twitter! Without Fish, this would not exist, and so all credit for this little fic go to the original genius. :* 
> 
> Secondly...Please enjoy. :)

‘Comfort’ wasn’t exactly a concept Drifter knew well. It was beyond him why people kept seeking him out for it. He had none of his own to give, after all. In fact, he’d been wholly _uncomfortable_ since the moment he’d been Risen into some corpse skin and dead bones on the wrong side of existence, all for the sake of some floating sphere. Well, phooey on that. There were more important callings in life than listening to big ol’ sky orbs.

So when Shin swept into the Annex like some dark bringer of justice, vengeance, and righteousness, Drifter wasn’t expecting him to seethe quietly next to him, like he was waiting on Drifter to distract him from whatever was itching at him. And he really wasn’t expecting Shin to attempt at light conversation that got nowhere.

Drifter _especially_ wasn’t expecting Shin to lean in close eventually, like maybe Shin would kiss him to burn out whichever sorta wrongness was inside him, only to lean his forehead onto Drifter’s shoulder.

Drifter stayed real still. Real, real still. What was it you were supposed to do with wild animals? Not spook ‘em. Don’t feed ‘em, and don’t spook ‘em. He wasn’t about to do either.

“What’s your deal?” Drifter asked – quietly, ‘cause he was afraid to startle Shin into maybe shooting him, or breaking whatever truce they had going. He raised his hands far away from Shin’s body, like if he touched him at all it’d spark something dangerous.

But Shin didn’t move. His arms stayed hanging loosely down by his sides. Drifter didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. What’d they say about predators, don’t make eye contact? Did he fuck up at some point? Was he about to get _got_ by him? What the hell was goin’ on–?

“I’m tired,” Shin said softly, the words muffled against the crook of Drifter’s neck.

Drifter’s arms lowered the tiniest bit, his hands almost… _almost_ coming down to rest on Shin. That wasn’t the response he’d figured, but judging by how heavily Shin was leaning into him, by the way his hands just lolled uselessly around…  

He sighed, breath stirring some messy strands of Shin’s forever-wild hair. Even legendary Guardian killers like Shin Malphur got tired. Color him surprised.

“Alright,” Drifter murmured, more for his own benefit than Shin’s. He steeled himself, folded fingers into his palms first, then loosened his fists again. He cupped the back of Shin’s neck, curved fingers lightly around his nape, hand resting heavy there, then rubbed his thumb lightly at the side of Shin’s throat.

He could _feel_ Shin tense up all over like a too-taut bowstring, but just as quickly Shin went lax again. Entirely pliant. Drifter bit back a shiver, continuing his little swirling motions at his neck, Shin’s skin hot beneath his palm.

“Alright,” Drifter repeated gently, again to himself. With his grip on Shin’s neck, Drifter eased him back, looked him in the eyes. His own were half-lidded, a guise of something less flustered than he felt, even if he was half-tempted to push Shin off and make a run for the exit.

Shin’s eyes, though – Shin’s were wide. Pupils small, color dark. Surprised, not scared. Good. Drifter wasn’t trying to make him feel cornered; that’d end up with someone’s ashes dirtying up the Annex, no doubt, and he wasn’t ready to taste fire.

There was some color on Shin’s face, too. A smattering of pink high on his cheeks. Warmth gathered up there, making him look enticing somehow. His lips were slightly parted. Drifter let it be obvious that he was looking. When Shin leaned in the tiniest bit, he figured that was as good as an invitation. A kiss would be easier to deal with than whatever was going on between them right this second.

Drifter slid his hand from Shin’s neck to his jaw. He used his thumb and forefinger to lift Shin’s chin up as he leaned in, a breath away, and…

Shin just about shoved him to the floor. Drifter narrowly avoided banging his elbow into the railing as he dropped, ass smarting with how fast he hit the ground, but Shin was crawling over him, arms bracketing him in, no way of escape.

Drifter’s heart kicked up faster. He looked at Shin, hands raised placatingly, the heat and intent Shin gave off only serving to make his breaths skip funny.

“Okay, so that wasn’t the move, got it, noted for the future,” Drifter said, too fast, too nervous. “The future, ‘cause this ain’t an end or anything, right –?”

Shin sealed their lips together in a kiss, half-tender and half-overwhelming. His lips were warm and soft, his fringe tickling Drifter’s forehead as one kiss turned to two, to three, to four, Shin’s hands pushing Drifter’s robes open to get at his skin.

If this was where it was going, he was glad suddenly, that Shin had remembered to close the gate leading down here. Drifter’s eyes were shut out of instinct, but his mouth moved on reflex, kissing back once his body caught up with the realization that he _wasn’t_ about to turn into a smoking pile. It was almost a surprise when Shin pressed their bodies together enough for Drifter’s hands to end up against his chest, but it was less of a surprise when Shin rocked his hips against him.

“O-oh,” Drifter managed, breath hitching, and he squirmed up a little bit to get some leverage, to feel less stuck between a rock and a _hard_ place. “I thought you were tired,” he said, still a little suspicious, still a little worried.

Shin looked at him with kiss-bruised lips turned into a baffled frown, his eyes scanning Drifter’s face. “And?” he asked, his voice rough.

Rough enough that heat went straight south for Drifter. “Gotcha,” Drifter huffed, finally daring to touch him again, gripping him around the waist. Shin’s response was instant – a twitch of his body, a sudden weight leaned into him, a deeper kiss than even the other ones that came before.

Drifter soaked it in – had to, or he’d drown – and Shin set about peeling away pieces of gear, a wild edge to his wanting touch, his dark eyes, his hot skin. Drifter had to cool him off or they were both gonna get dragged into recklessness, and judging by the frenetic energy still coming off of Shin like waves, one of ‘em needed to stay sane.

So he fumbled Shin’s belt open and shoved hands up his top, smoothing his palms up and down Shin’s bare sides, his back and lightly guiding his rolling motions into something more rhythmic, something more seductive instead of consuming.

Shin let him. He let him, just like he’d let Drifter hold onto him earlier, and now he was letting Drifter keep the pace steady. There was an uncomfortable ringing in the back of Drifter’s head, deep in his ears, but Shin’s kisses softened and slowed and he thought about that instead of the itch in his brain.

“Come on,” Drifter breathed against his mouth. “C’mon, let’s get up,” he urged when Shin only made a noise in reply. “Lemme up, you don’t got a damn clue what’s been on this floor.”

Shin cast a narrow-eyed look at him. “And _you_ do?”

“Hey, now,” Drifter said, pushing him higher. Shin went, finally; somehow, he’d managed to get Drifter’s robes off of him already. “I got a better idea than you. And some of us have achin’ backs, thanks.”

Standing, Shin offered him a hand. “I’m just surprised you have standards,” he admitted.

“Do I?” Drifter asked dryly, looking him over with a pointed glance. He took his hand after a second, Shin’s bitten-back smile not quite hidden enough to stay a secret.

Drifter didn’t have a bed, or a couch, but he had some storage crates that made for a good enough surface, just the right height for someone to sit on. Shin got there first, which meant it was Shin who plopped himself on top, legs splayed wide and inviting. In a better mood, maybe he would’ve done a little _come hither_ motion, maybe he would’ve pulled Drifter in by the neck, but Drifter was still trying to coax him out of whatever headspace was anchoring him down, and it meant that Shin melted into every little touch as Drifter stood in front of him.

Like a dog, Drifter realized, petting through his mussed hair, down the prickly nape of his neck. Shin shivered with it, pulling him closer by the knees. Drifter got to work on Shin’s clothes, shifting Shin around so he could yank the pants down to his knees.

They were still in the middle of the Annex, which meant their privacy was barely workable, but it would be enough for a quickie. Drifter slicked up his fingers and let Shin clutch at him as he fucked him open, curling two inside of him so Shin trembled, pumping his fingers down to the knuckles. Shin’s kisses went from heated indulgence to necessary muffling.

Drifter smiled against his mouth, then hissed as Shin bit into his lip. He played rough right back, pressing forward and hooking one of Shin’s legs higher so he could shove a third finger in. Shin nearly fell back, one hand going behind him to keep himself balanced as he fought for breath, eyes closed tight with the effort.

He couldn’t help but watch Shin’s face shift with every little bit of pleasure he gave him. Just his fingers, too, just his fingers were enough to drive him mad like this, make his cock bead with precum, make his muscles tight with want. It was crazy. Drifter was crazy to do this with him.

But they’d been doing this too long a time to quit now. He licked his lips and kissed Shin hard, until Shin used his free hand to push back against him with a desperate gasp of, “ _okay_ , okay,” and Drifter slicked up his length and pulled Shin back towards the edge of the crate so he could ease into him, and –

Drifter was never gonna get over how good this felt, and that was _terrifying_.

He bottomed out long enough to feel Shin tremble, long enough for the fingers digging into the back of Drifter’s shoulders to turn bruising, long enough for Shin’s kisses to become bites. Shin was equal amounts impatient and insatiable, and Drifter fucked him through it all, hips moving back only to snap forward again, Shin’s small, sharp breaths egging him on.

It didn’t take too long for it to get to be too much for Shin, or maybe he really was tired; eventually the hungry kissing faded to light brushes of lips and heavy gasps, Shin’s forehead resting against Drifter’s, staying there even as Drifter pressed so near that Shin had to hook his ankles around him to keep himself at the right angle.

Drifter shut his eyes against the closeness, but felt Shin grabbed his cheek a second later, held onto him. “Look at me,” Shin managed.

It was so close to a plea that he opened his eyes more from surprise than any real want to. It must’ve done something for Shin though, because his brows furrowed and he slid his hand to the back of Drifter’s head – and hell, it felt too _intimate_ –

Drifter grabbed Shin’s cock and worked him with his hand with every thrust, ‘til he felt Shin shake and Shin _had_ to close his eyes when he came. Drifter didn’t stop fucking him, but he grabbed Shin by the hip to keep him still as he dropped his head to Shin’s shoulder and followed him into an orgasm, biting him at the crook of his neck to keep himself quiet. Shin’s small, blissed-out sound was gonna echo in Drifter’s head forever.

Shin’s fingers slowly flattened out in his hair, no longer gripping at him as if Drifter was the sole thing keeping him together. He was still breathing fast, a choked-up sound slipping out from between his teeth as Drifter pulled out.

“Easy,” Drifter said quietly, then in some sudden onset of insanity, kissed Shin’s throat.

Shin flagged at it, leaning his weight against Drifter once more. It wasn’t exactly a mirror image from earlier, but it was a near enough thing. He sighed, the exhale stirring Drifter’s sweat-tinged forehead.

“You’re a wreck,” Drifter muttered, half-ready to fall over and pass out himself, but Shin just laughed under his breath.

“I’m tired,” Shin reminded him, then nudged his lips against Drifter’s temple.

Drifter’s skin burned everywhere he was touching him, but it had nothing to do with anything Solar. He swallowed, then drew back, looking Shin over. “Stay awhile,” he offered, as if he’d gone off the deep end and taken all logic with him. “Annex ain’t no cozy fridge in the Derelict, but…”

Shin’s weary eyes brightened, and Drifter’s words trailed right off.

Drifter made a makeshift pallet on the floor for him, way back against the wall furthest from the door. He told himself it was to keep Shin outta the way, even though he knew it was to keep others outta Shin’s way. He tried not to look in his direction at all, trying not pay him any mind, but couldn’t help himself.

And Drifter tried real, _real_ hard not to think about the kiss Shin’d pressed against his temple, but that was a lost cause, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
